


Feelings For You

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Feelings For You

Lying on the floor of her apartment, Grace looked up at the ceiling as thoughts rampaged through her head for the fifth day that week. Ever since moving to Los Angeles, she had been spending more time with Hannah and the more time she spent with Hannah, the more she kept on feeling confused about many different things.

Hearing the soft sounds of paws padding along the floor, the blonde turned her head and saw her neighbour’s dog, the one responsible for the stitches in her forehead.

“Hey buddy,” she said, sitting up and giving the dog a pat.

Looking into the dog’s eyes, Grace sighed as she watched the dog sit in front of her. “I just don’t know what to do,” she softly told her four-legged friend as he tilted his head at her.

“I have these feelings and I don’t know what they mean or even if I’m suppose to have them. Every time Hannah comes around I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my palms get sweaty. I feel nervous and excited and my heart also beats faster and when she gets here I just want to be close to her and make her happy; I’m so confused,” Grace admitted, scratching the dog behind his ears.

“She’s one of my best friends and I just don’t know what to do. If I tell her, I don’t know how she will react. I don’t even know how I’m reacting to these feelings. They are so hard to understand,” Grace explained to the dog, watching him turn his head towards the back door as he got up and left.

“Well, thanks for listening,” Grace said to the dog as he walked off.

Getting up off the floor, Grace grabbed her phone and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the tap, the brown-eyed girl let the water run cold for a few seconds before washing her hands and splashing the cool water on her face.

Hearing her phone buzz, she dried her hands and picked the device up. Seeing a text message from Hannah, she read silently, ‘Want to do something later tonight?’

Typing in a quick response, Grace told Hannah that she wasn’t feeling well and wanted to relax at home for the day.

Sitting down on the lounge, Grace turned the television on and watched it. The scene in front of her played out as she watched it, oddly fascinated with what was happening.

“What’s so great about Kenzi anyway?”

“She’s ahh, she’s Kenzi. She’s smart and honest and kind and she makes me feel normal and special all at the same time. She is my heart, Tamsin. I don’t even know how long she has been missing. She kept trying to tell me something and I wouldn’t even listen to her. Promise me that if something happens; promise me that you will find her.”

“Okay, why don’t we save this guilt trip for later, we’re hunting Kitsune, get in the game! When was the last time you fed?”

“I don’t know, I can’t remember.”

“You need a snack so… you can feed off of me.”

“I kind of hate you.”

“I don’t exactly love it either but I need you cranked to eleven, okay? Inari is a ballsy bitch and shit will definitely get real so feed off of me.”

“If you tell anyone about this and I will kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Grace watched as the brunette, Bo, grabbed the blonde, Tamsin, and roughly kissed her, sucking something out of her as something blue was transferred between the two.

Turning the television off, Grace scoffed at herself for enjoying what she just saw and thinking of her and Hannah kissing instead. Pulling her laptop to her and turning it on, Grace surfed the internet while trying to forget about everything.

After watching multiple different things on YouTube, Grace looked out of the window and noticed it was getting dark outside. Closing her laptop, the blonde got up and stretched her legs, one of which had pins-and-needles in it.

Hearing a knock at her front door, Grace made her way over to it and opened it up, smiling when she saw Hannah holding a plastic bag.

“Hey, I brought over Chinese food since you said you didn’t feel well and I figured that you probably don’t want to cook,” Hannah told her, entering the apartment as Grace stepped aside.

Dishing out the food, the both sat on the lounge and ate in quietness, the only sound coming from outside. Hannah looked to Grace and noticed that her friend was looking into her bowl of long noodle soup with something obviously on her mind.

“Gracie, are you alright?” Hannah asked, a looked of concern etched into her face.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, really,” Grace replied, eating a mouthful of food, not wanting to tell Hannah the truth as she was scared of it.

“Okay then,” Hannah responded, knowing that Grace was keeping to herself.

Finishing dinner, they placed the empty bowls in the sink and put the leftover food in the fridge. Noticing that Grace was oddly quiet Hannah looked at her once again, worry flooding her.

“Grace, you’re being awfully quiet, it’s kind of strange,” Hannah said, sitting next to the blonde on the lounge, her blue eyes glued to the blonde.

“Sorry, I just have a bit on my mind,” Grace replied, feeling the warmth of Hannah’s body through the small gap between them on the lounge. “Maybe a walk will help me clear my head, want to come with me?” she asked, wanting to get out of the apartment.

“Sure, let me grab my jacket before we leave,” Hannah replied, getting up and collecting the item of clothing.

Pulling her jacket tightly around herself, Grace let a small smile place itself on her face and she walked next to Hannah, their arms slightly brushing one another’s as they walked.

Heading towards the park, the cool breeze blew softly picking up the leaves from the ground and making them appear as if they were dancing in mid-air. The sounds of the crickets and other nocturnal animals in the area made Grace feel at peace with herself for the first time that week.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight,” Grace softly said, looking up at the starlit night sky.

“It is,” Hannah agreed, walking down a slight slope.

Walking over towards the water-feature pond in the middle of the grassy park, they sat on the edge of it, looking up at the beautiful night sky.

Grace watched Hannah as she looked up to the sky. The moonlight cascading down lit the blue-eyed girl’s features and Grace felt all the familiar feelings return, the tightening in her stomach, the sweaty palms and most of all, her heart feeling as if it wanted to jump out of her chest.

‘She’s so beautiful,’ Grace thought, stopping herself from reaching out and touching Hannah.

Feeling eyes on her, Hannah looked to Grace and offered her friend a small smile as her blue eyes met her friend’s brown. “What are you thinking about?” Hannah softly asked her, wanting to know what was on Grace’s mind.

Not really having a response to Hannah’s question, Grace could feel butterflies rise in her stomach as she finally gave in to the wanting to touch Hannah. Leaning in she closed the gap between them and placed a soft, unsure kiss on Hannah’s warm lips.

Pulling back, Grace felt a mixture of emotions well up inside of her, excitement from the kiss, anxiety and worry of how Hannah was going to react and relief for finally doing something she has wanted to do for a while now.

Noticing the expressions on Grace’s face change, Hannah could see what she was going through and took Grace’s hands in her own, giving them a quick squeeze as she ran her thumb over the back of Grace’s hand, comforting her slightly. “What’s really been on your mind lately?” Hannah asked, curious to know if Grace would answer this time.

“A lot of stuff,” Grace softly replied, looking to her hands.

“You want to explain?” Hannah coaxed, trying to get Grace to open up.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about these feelings I have, feelings for you,” Grace said, barely audible as a gust of wind blew past them.

“What have you been feeling?” Hannah asked, feeling her chest fill with butterflies, hope and anxiousness.

“I don’t really know how to explain them. Every time I’m with you I feel so happy, like nothing could go wrong and even if the world ended, if you were here everything would be okay. I feel my palms get sweaty, my heart beating faster and every time we touch I feel like I’m being electrocuted but in a good way, it makes me feel good and want more and it also makes me feel so scared at the same time. I’ve never felt this way before,” Grace admitted, looking to Hannah whose eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

Grinning like a fool, Hannah didn’t know how to respond to her friend’s confession. Leaning in, she kissed Grace, letting her lips linger on the blonde’s before kissing again and smiling at her as she wrapped her friend up in her arms.

Walking back home, they entered Grace’s apartment and headed for the bedroom. Lying down together on the bed, Grace wrapped Hannah up in her arms.

“Thank you for not freaking out,” Grace said, glad that Hannah was with her.

“It’s okay, I don’t think I could ever freak out to you saying that to me, it made me happy, very happy to know how you felt and I kind of feel the same way too,” Hannah declared, feeling Grace’s lips on hers once more.

Talking for an hour more, they both started to feel sleepy and cuddled up together under the blankets, sleeping blissfully in each other’s arms.

—-

Waking to the smell of food wafting into the bedroom, Grace awoke finding the bed empty. Rubbing her eyes, the blonde made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Hannah greeted her while stirring the scrambled eggs.

“Morning,” Grace replied, coming up behind Hannah and hugging her from behind.

“Breakfast should be ready in two minutes,” Hannah told Grace, leaning up to place a kiss on Grace’s lips.

“Smells delicious,” Grace responded, kissing Hannah once more.

Sitting down on the lounge together, they turned the television on and ate their breakfast.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Hannah asked Grace during an advertisement break.

“I’m actually feeling as if a weight has been lifted off my chest. I feel on top of the world almost,” Grace replied, smiling at Hannah as a light blush worked its way to her cheeks.

“That’s excellent,” Hannah responded, returning Grace’s smile.

Finishing breakfast, they turned the television off and placed the bowls in the sink.

“I think it’s time to do the dishes,” Hannah said, trying to balance the ever-growing pile of dishes.

“Yeah,” Grace agreed, looking into the sink.

“I’ll wash and you can dry, sound good?” Hannah asked, removing the dirty dishes and filling up the sink with soapy water.

“Yep,” Grace replied, waiting for Hannah to pass her the first bowl to dry.

Spending close to fifteen minutes cleaning the dishes, they were almost done. “And here is the last bowl,” Hannah said, handing it to Grace.

“Yay!” Grace excitedly replied drying it.

Walking away from the sink full of water, Hannah checked the lounge room for anything they missed. “Nothing left to do!” Hannah announced, looking at Grace.

“I think there is a cup in my bedroom, I’ll go grab it,” Grace responded, quickly retrieving the item.

Standing in front of the sink, Hannah waited for Grace to hand it over. 

Dropping the cup into the sink and watching the water splash over Hannah’s shirt, Grace let out a small giggle as Hannah cringed slightly.

“Thanks Grace,” Hannah replied, fetching the cup from the water and making sure it was full so she could get Grace back.

Before her shirt got very wet, Grace grabbed the cup from Hannah and tipped it down the front of the shorter girl’s shirt.

“Grace!” Hannah shrieked, feeling the water saturate her shirt.

“I just thought you needed to be cooled off,” Grace smirked, running her eyes over Hannah’s front as the wet shirt clung to her.

“I didn’t need to be but I think you will,” Hannah grinned as she pulled the wet shirt over her head and threw it onto the ground, leaving her in a black bra. Raising an eyebrow at Grace, she watched as the brown-eyed girl was lost for words.

Moving closer to Hannah, Grace leant down and placed a long kiss on the blue-eyed girl’s lips as her hands found their way to Hannah’s sides.

Running her hands up Hannah’s sides, Grace could feel the goosebumps on the girl’s skin as she kissed her again, running her tongue along Hannah’s bottom lip, seeking permission to enter.

Responding to Grace, Hannah parted her lips and welcomed the feeling of Grace’s tongue dancing with her own as they kissed one another in the middle of the kitchen. Feeling Grace’s slightly wet shirt press against her abdomen, Hannah broke the kiss long enough to tug Grace’s shirt over her head, before going back to kissing her.

Moving backwards without breaking apart, Grace moved them into the bedroom where she backed Hannah up against the bed.

“Are you sure?” Hannah asked, looking into lust-filled, brown eyes.

“I’m sure,” Grace responded, pushing Hannah down so she was lying on the bed.

Climbing on top of Hannah, Grace passionately kissed her, feeling herself moan as she felt her body responding to the shorter girl’s touch.

Breaking their kiss, Grace straddled Hannah as she placed a row of hot, wet kisses down the girl’s neck, hearing her breathe in sharply as she went. Moving to her chest, she continued to place kisses all the way down Hannah’s chest to her belly button, skimming her hands over Hannah’s bra on the way back up.

Feeling the desire burn deep inside of her, Grace kissed Hannah. Moving her hands to the girl’s back and undoing her bra, Grace removed the item of clothing and threw it onto the floor. 

Cupping Hannah’s breasts in her hands, she fiercely kissed her, moaning as she felt sparks of fire travelling to her core.

Straddling Hannah, Grace looked into blue eyes as she slowly removed her own bra, watching as Hannah drew in a sharp breath.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Hannah responded, reaching up and pulling Grace down on top of her.

Flipping them over, Hannah made her way down Grace’s chest, softly kissing the smooth area between her breasts as she softly ran her thumbs over the peaks of them, making the taller girl’s breath hitch as she let out a soft moan.

Not able to keep her hands off of Hannah for much longer, Grace flipped them, kissing Hannah deeply as her hand travelled south and into Hannah’s pants.

Breathing in sharply, Hannah gulped as Grace’s long fingers danced along her womanhood through her panties.

“Feel good?” Grace asked, wanting to make it feel good for both of them.

“Very good,” Hannah replied, her voice rasp as Grace’s fingers pressed a little harder.

Leaning over Hannah, Grace withdrew her hand and went back to leaving a trail of kisses over Hannah’s hot skin.

Running her hands down Grace’s sides, Hannah toyed with the top of Grace’s pants, running her fingers just under the waistband of them, feeling a wave of excitement wash over her. Sliding them down Grace’s legs as far as she could, Grace kicked them off so she was only left in her panties.

Feeling the need and desire exploding within her, Grace pulled down Hannah’s pants and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Their eyes met for a few seconds, brown looking into blue as Hannah nodded her head giving Grace permission to continue.

Tracing her fingers along Hannah’s lower abdomen, Grace slipped her fingers under the shorter girl’s panties and removed them. Wanting to please and touch Hannah, Grace ran her hand softly over her centre, looking up into her blue eyes to see if she was okay with what was going on. 

Sliding two fingers over wet heat, Grace heard Hannah gasp as she brushed over her sensitive bud. Placing a soft kiss on Hannah’s stomach, Grace slowly inserted two fingers into her, feeling walls contract around her fingers as her eyes met Hannah’s.

Slowly moving in and out of the blue-eyed girl, Grace maintained eye contact with Hannah and watched her intently as she felt heat flood her centre.

Moving her fingers a little faster and slightly pressing against her walls, Grace heard Hannah moan loudly as she felt Hannah starting to move with her. 

“Is this okay?” Grace softly asked, wanting to please the girl underneath her.

“It feels so good, Gracie,” Hannah responded, bucking her hips into Grace’s hand as long fingers pressed in all the right spots. 

Continuing to please Hannah, Grace leant over and placed a searing kiss on Hannah’s lips as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the girl she loved.

Kissing down Hannah’s neck, Grace placed a lingering kiss between the valley of Hannah’s breasts before taking one into her mouth and sucking softly as she moved her tongue around the girl’s sensitive nipple. 

Feeling and hearing Hannah’s breathing becoming more erratic she quickened her pace and began to softly rub Hannah’s sensitive bud while kissing her again, sliding her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, deepening their kiss. 

Hot, shaky breath blew against her neck quickly and Grace could tell that Hannah was close. Picking up the pace, Grace quickened her movements and looked into Hannah’s lust-filled blue eyes as she thrust inside of the girl one last time before tight muscles constricted around her fingers and Hannah’s back arched up off the bed in pure ecstasy. 

Lying next to Hannah, Grace pulled the shorter girl into her arms and held her tight as she placed a kiss on the brunette’s temple and waited until her breathing evened out.

“That was amazing,” Hannah said into Grace’s chest.

“I’m glad,” Grace replied with a small smile on her face. 

“I know this may be too soon, but Grace, I think I’m in love with you,” Hannah shyly admitted, looking into Grace’s brown orbs. 

“I love you too, Hannah,” Grace replied, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Hannah’s lips. 

The End ~


End file.
